Flying monkeys, black rainbows, and romance
by littlemisslucky
Summary: What will happen if you pair flying monkeys being bombed onto the bounty with black rainbows that may or may not have an end, and mix it all up with a little romance? Big trouble that's what! LloydxKai cause no one really does ninjaxLloyd stories. Rated T to be safe. And don't forget to look on my profile for my poll! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**,** this is my firt story, so plz don't hate!**

* * *

_Lloyd POV_

I had just defeated Cole to rock smash on the video game console, and was feeling pretty good.

"I'll get you next time Lloyd!" Cole protested.

"But Cole, you suck at that game." I told him with a chuckle.

"Shut up you two! You'll never defeat me on it!" Kai yelled getting into our argument.

"I'll bet 10 bucks that Kai will win!" Cole protested.

"And I bet Lloyd will win for 10 bucks." Jay said.

But just before we could start, I heard a big CLANK from the roof. We all ran out to see what was going on. Then a monkey came flying towrad us, and hit Jay which knocked him out. "What the heck is going on?!" Kai yelled out as another monkey came flying to them and hit Cole. "I don't know, let's go get Zane and Nya!" I yelled back. We dashed back inside and told Zane and Nya. "That sounds crazy, but since a lot of crazy things happen to us, i believe you." Nya said. So then we raced back to the deck, and saw a heep of oneys all over the place. "Holy shirt, you were right." Nya said. She says 'shirt' since she is a 'clean' girl. But then another hit zane, and he malfunctioned. Then he shut down. Oh great, now we are down to three. And The elders were on a vacation in Hawii. So we are gonna have to deal with this ourselves. Firt, we put all the knocked out ones in the imfermery. Then we went back out, but we also brought shields to protect us. Then a couple more moneys were shot, then I shot a green energy ball to the area of where the source of the monkeys were coming from. Then the moneys stopped flying in, and as we looked out, we saw a flying motorcycle fall into Rose field forest. It is called that because Roses are ina field in the center of all the trees. After sending all the monkeys to the vet, we parked the bounty right above the forest. Then we all clambered down the chain leaving the others to heal. nya 'had' to leave a note with some soup for all of them so they weren't hungry, or got worried that we were gone. We were looking all around, but we couldn't find the strange monkey shooting thing. But then, we heard a crack. We looked around, and then we spotted a smoking motorcycle flying thingy, and next to it stood a clocked creature with not four, but SIX arms. As it looked in our direction, it smirked, and then dissapeared. But as it left, I saw that it had blood red eyes.

We took the motorcycle back to the bounty to find that the others were up and had found the note. Nya dismantled the motorcycle, and told us what she found.

"In this system, it was _programed _by someone to spisificly attack _us_." Nya said. "But who is that someone?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nya said, "But let's find out."

While Nya took care of the ones that got hit, and as I say 'the ones that got hit' I mean Jay. But anyway, while she did that, me and Kai traced the motorcycle in the control room. But for me, helping to trace it was hard when the partner I was with was Kai.

**So there is chapter 1. I did a LloydxKai thing since there isn't that many kaixLloyd stories. Neither are there JayxLloyd, ColexLloyd, ZanexLloyd, or NyaxLloyd, or well, should I go on? Please R&R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I kinda had a mini writers block. Thanks to all my reviewers! R&R! **

_Kai POV  
_

While Nya was doing things, such as taking care of Jay, reading, etc., Lloyd seemed to be a little quiet.

"Everything ok Lloyd?" I asked.

"Uhh, y-yeah, I'm fine, j-just lost in th-thought." Lloyd stuttred.

"Ok." I responded. But he was acting different. Different than how he acts around the others, but I let it off, and went back to typing in all the names Nya gave us to try to locate. So far nothing was coming up. But then I typed a name in and it popped up as a refferd name.

"Nya!" I called out for my sister.

"What?" she asked me as she walked in.

"Look what I found." I showed her.

"Good work Kai. You and Lloyd go out to find the maker of this brand, and ask him these questions." Nya said handing me an envolope with the questions inside. I looked at it, then Lloyd and I went out to visit the mechanic. When we got there, a man was under a car, fixing it. At the desk it said ring bell for service, so I dinged the bell. Then her rolled ou from under the car and came up to us. he had to be at least a foot or two higher than Lloyd and me, and he had a long raven black curly mustashe. His head was shinny bald, and his ears were stained red from the heat. He wore a long sleeve light blue shirt, and long pants that were also light blue. On his name tag it said his name was Kirby Franks.

"what you kids need?" he asked in a gravliy tone.

"Um, I have a couple of questions for you sir." I said. Somehow I thought this would be easy, but was I was wrong. One false or misput word could get us trampled.

"A couple questions? Little kids, I'm trying to run a business. And one things customers want is their veicles done quickly. So you better be either fast, or you two better scram." he thretened.

"It is super important sir, if you won't listen, this world could be in grave danger." Lloyd protested.

"oh, and are you Mr. Tough Guy aren't you?" Kirby said meanly pushing Lloyd to the ground.

Then anger boiled up in me. I don't know why, I felt this way because this is how I treat Nya, even a little more. The man laughed, and then I had to releave stress and wahat any better way than shooting a fire ball at the stupid man. So then I did it, I shot one at the fat man's belly, and pinned him to the wall.

"Now you are gonna answer these questions, or something really bad is gonna happen to you." I thretened to him.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" He teased back. Then I held my sorwd at his throught and said, "Now answer them, or your fine white walls will sudenly turn an ugly splattered red color of you blood." I said angerly. Lloyd smiled and handed me the note.

"Fine, I'll answer!" he said and I let him sit down in his chair.

"Now, have you sold any machinery to a man named _I w1ll k1ll_?" I asked.

"Yeah, about two weeks ago, a man came in with a tutle neck and sunglasses. I couldn't see what he looks like, but he said he needed it for his wife's science expiramint so I gave it to him for $50 bucks. I checked to see if it was fake, but it was real. And that was all that happened." he said.

"Thanks, now good bye!" I said and threw $20 dollors in his face and he smiled.

"You didn't really pay him, we don't have that much money to give people money like that willy-nilly." Lloyd said.

"I know, that is why it is counterfit." I said with a smirk. Lloyd smiled, and we went back to the bounty to give Nya the infomation.

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and keep them coming! And to let you all know, I might take some time on later chapters, because I was born in England, and I'm moving back, so in the future some time, I'll try my best. R&R! XD**


End file.
